


Three boys commit a crime on Christmas

by theclosetspirit



Series: Kids do the Craziest of Shit [1]
Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Borderline crack, Christmas Crack, Christmas Shopping, Furniture Shopping, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IKEA, Illegal Activities, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetspirit/pseuds/theclosetspirit
Summary: Christiania, FennoSwede, and Kven have a cute Christmas in the most magical place in all of Sweden…IKEA.But there's a twist, they're going to an abandoned IKEA.Now this will be something..(Inspired out of my time with my mom in the grocery store)
Series: Kids do the Craziest of Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Three boys commit a crime on Christmas

"FennoSwede, why did you think this was a fun idea for Christmas?" asked Christiania, folding his arms and looking at his friend then at the abandoned blue and yellow building just a few steps away from the three boys.

FennoSwede has a grin and his face and clasped his hands together, he was practically bouncing at this point as they walked to the building which had vines and all sorts of plants around it. "Come on, cheer up Christiania! It's Christmas, you should be happy!" the Swedish-Finnish boy cheerfully said as the snow crunched beneath his feet.

"I would if you brought us somewhere more Christmas-y," Christiania said crossly, "What's so good about IKEA anyway? And an abandoned one at that."

"Come on, it's going to be fun. Besides, it makes it more special than going to a normal IKEA! Besides, we could find something valuable inside~!" FennoSwede hummed, he took the lead and went inside. "We already have enough furniture at home.." muttered Christiania. "Let's go, Chrisy. Just do this for Fenno, besides! You might have some fun here, and we still have exchange gifts at home." Kven just said to his friend, who blushed at his nickname and groaned.

"Ugh, fine. But next time I'm picking where we're going, and don't blame me if we get killed." said the Danish micronation as he went inside the dark building following his friend along, Kven sighed and shook his head as he went in as well.

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder if there's a light switch somewhere around here.." FennoSwede asked to no one in particular, "It does, but I'm sure it's at the back." Kven said, turning on his flashlight and shining it around. The place looked just like what a warehouse looked like, with those tall ass shelves and clear floors, it was so dark to even see anything.

"I think we should at least turn the power on," Christiania said, looking upwards. "We can't take things if we can't see 'em."

"Glad to see you're getting into the mood, Chris." giggled Fenno.

"I mean, it's Christmas. And we're alive, so I guess that's somethin' worth celebrating."

* * *

After looking behind the IKEA building the three boys were able to get power inside, and they didn't realize that the place was so big.

"Wow!" The cinnamon roll named FennoSwede awed, his other friends did too. "Wow is right." Kven mumbled, then he and Fen heard rustling somewhere, they turned to see Christiania raiding the cash register.

"Freetown Christiania, what on earth are you doing?" Kven asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Getting the cash! This could be some value to us, we could see how much it's worth and get some more money that we could spend off it!" the weed smoking micronation said, he coughed a the dust that came out of the cashier register. "This shit must be ancient! More money for us then." he smirked.

Kven sighed and pinched the nose of his bridge, "Christiania, Christmas is all about giving to others. Not making profit, besides our family is literally some of the richest nations in Europe. We have enough money."

The hippie scoffed, "Whatever, making money is how I LIVE." he then stuffed the old money he found into his knapsack, Kven sighed in disappointment.

FennoSwede on the other hand was busy looking at Christmas decorations and ornaments, "There's so many great things here~!" The blonde boy sang, he got a Christmas globe from the display and showed it to his friends, "Look! Look! The tiny snowman inside looks so cute!"

Christiania waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. It's cute and all…does this place have an art section?"

FennoSwede shrugged, "There are usually signs to guide you, you know, like from supermarkets. But I guess they took them down."

"But why?"

"Like I would know." Fenno replied.

"To your right and take a left." Kven answered, Christiania shot him a look. "How'd you know?" The beanie wearing nation shrugged and kept reading an old magazine he found lying on the floor. "Just a guess." Christiania raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he went right and made a left. To his shock he was actually right, this was the Arts and Crafts section.

"Huh, Kven was right." mumbled Christiania. 'He must be a wizard.' he silently thought to himself as he looked what's on the shelves. Nothing really caught his interest other than some art craft kits, he took three and shoved the two small ones in his bag and carried the bigger one. Denmark's gonna question how the hell he got them but he didn't mind.

'Well I guess I'll turn into Jackie after I review these..' he was about to take a sketchpad off the shelf when all of the sudden he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away.

"What the hell-!? Mmmmpph!" Kven shushed him, "Quiet! There are people here now!" Christiania's face paled. "What!?"

FennoSweden was hiding behind a tall stack of crates, he beckoned his friends over and they hid. All quiet as they heard voices overhead.

"Looks like somebody's been 'ere." said a voice with a heavy Southern accent.

"Yes, that would explain why the lights are on." a heavy Australian accent boomed. "Look for them, they're probably still around here."

The sound of footsteps dwindled, meaning that they left, and the trio can now breath.

"Who the hell are they!?" whisper yelled Christiania, "I don't know! But that doesn't matter, let's get our of here!!" FennoSwede stood up and looked around, he led the other two to the back door exit. Before they could make their escape, they were confronted by those two foreign men.

"There you are ya little shits!" the American one yelled.

"Now, give everything back and we will get this all settled with. What are the phone numbers of your parents?" the Aussie asked.

The three teens looked at each other nervously, "We're screwed! What are we gonna do now!? We can't just give them our parents' numbers!" FennoSwede whispered.

"We should just give it to them, besides. It's the most logical thing to do." Kven, the only one with a braincell lowly said.

Meanwhile Christiania was eyeing the Christmas lights and shiny garland which was conveniently existed, "I have a plan, follow my lead." he simply said. Fen nodded while Kven had a bad feeling about this.

"Ugh, what's taking so long!" barked the American. The Aussie also looked pissed, then out of nowhere Christiania threw the craft kit he was holding and just threw the box at the Australian man, making him dazed.

The short American looked angry, "Why you little-" he lunged at Christiania who dodged and wrapped him around some Christmas lights, and tight too. FennoSwede and Kven tied up the other one.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU MEDDLING KIDS!?" yelled the brunette American, "UNTIE US RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope." Christiania casually said as he shoved them in the janitors closet and locked them inside, Fenno and Kve then blocked it with some crates.

"Now's our chance, let's get outta here!" FennoSwede said, his friends nodded as they exited the place and ran off to go to Sweden's.

* * *

Sweden was putting up some Christmas decorations on the tree, while his sister watched TV. "Well, what do you think Sister?" Sweden asked. His sister looked up at the tree and smiled, "It looks perfect lillebror."Sweden puffed his cheeks, "Stop calling me that!" he pouted, Sister Sweden just giggled and continued watching.

Sweden sighed and looked up the clock, which reads 5:30. "I wonder where the kids are, it's getting late."

And as he said that, all three teens burst into the house, panting and looked like they ran a whole marathon.

"Woah, what happened to you three?" Sister Sweden asked.

"…we had a snowball fight." lied Kven.

Sweden raised an eyebrow, "Okay??"

The trio went upstairs where they were greeted by Scania, "I know what you three did." he said, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. The teens gulped, "You all just broke into an IKEA, didn't you?"

"How would you know?" interrogated Christiania, putting his hands on his hips.

"I overhead your conversation last night. You three should honestly be more quiet when you're planning things. Smh" Scania shook his head as if he was a disappointed.

"Please don't tell Dad!" FennoSwede begged.

"I won't, it's Christmas and I would hate to kill the mood," Scania said. "and if you guys decide to do something like that I want to join." he had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Okay! We can show you what we got then in my room!" Fenno said, skipping over to his room.

"I wonder how we even managed to tie them up like that.." mumbled Kven who was still processing all what happened.

Christiania shrugged, "Christmas miracle I guess."

"You guys tied up some people!? Geez what the hell happened? Is that why you guys are covered in snow?" Scania asked.

"GUYS! Are you coming inside or not?" FennoSwede whined from his room.

"Coming!" Kven said as he and the two went inside.

"I love Christmas.." chuckled the hippie Christiania.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, me and my mom didn't do this. I just wanted to make something for Christmas and over exaggerated things XD
> 
> Translations:  
> »lillebror - little brother


End file.
